


New Life

by Knight_of_Cookies



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, My First Fanfic, import from ff.net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26205367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knight_of_Cookies/pseuds/Knight_of_Cookies
Summary: The first fanfiction I ever wrote, from ff.net, published on September 3, 2005.Stars above, it's wild looking back at this compared to my new works.I bring it forth here in all its terrible glory, spelling errors and all. (As much as I want to fix them. Lol) I want to preserve this as a reminder of where things started.Fanfiction is a beautiful thing.  Don't let anyone let you believe otherwise.Ah yes, almost forgot,  the summary bit:Padme lives on with Anakin after the confrontation on Mustafar.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 2





	New Life

" Movies » Star Wars Rated: K, English, Romance & Drama, Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala, Words: 681, Favs: 7, Follows: 1, Published: Sep 3, 2005" [from ff.net as of Aug 8, 2020]

I woke up hazily. Then I suddenly remembered. Anakin had tried to choke me and obi-wan had saved me. But where was Anakin. I jumped to my feet as quickly as I could and looked around. I heard a scream of pain and ran towards it. Then I gasped. There was Anakin on the ground with his legs cut off and his non-mechanical arm also cut from my love's body. Obi-wan's back was facing me and I grew angry. How could obi-wan do this. I looked back at Anakin who was now sliding down closer and closer to the lava.

I ran past obi-wan and ran down to Anakin. Tears were streaming down his face as he struggled desperately to get away from the lava. I grabbed his arm and started pulling. Thankfully I was able to pull his back to the platform but I could his face contorted in pain. But also he was looking at me in disbelief. I guess he thought I would hate him or something. But I could never hate him; He was my Ani no matter what. Obi-wan had shook his head sadly and went to the ship the last thing he said to me was

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes," I answered

The Jedi master got on the ship and left. Anakin had passed out.

Not long after another ship came. The first person noticed was Palapatine except he looked deformed. He saw me and Anakin and called some storm troopers. They came with a medical table and they put Anakin on it with myhelp.

Then I followed them onto the ship with them as they started medical procedures to help him breathe and shots to calm the pain. Palapatine just stared at me and it rather made me uncomfterable.

We got to a medical place when I started to feel my water break. I cried out for someone to help me. Some of the storm troopers brought me to a room with a few medical druids and a human nurse.

After hours of pain I had delivered twins and was exashted.

I had named my sonLuke and my daughterLeia. I was sure that Anakin would be proud when he saw them. I wondered how Anakin was faring so I asked the nurse.

"Where is my husband?"

she said" I believe he is outside the door waiting for you."

I looked to door as the nurse went over and opened it. In stepped my Anakin, he was burned in some places and I could see he had two metal arms instead of one. But he had the gloves on. He was also wearing pants and a new shirt. He came over his now orange and yellow eyes filled with concern. Then he saw his children. He asked me silently and I nodded my head. Slowly he took them out of my hands and looked at them then said.

"They are strong in the force."

I did not fully understand what he meant by that because I knew little of the force but I knew it was good. I said

"Luke looks just like his father."

Anakin said and your daughter looks just like you."

"Her name is Leia."

He was silent. We both sat in an uncomfterable silence for awhile before Anakin handed me back the twins. Then I handed

The nurse took the twins.

"You know they will be trained as sith."

I nodded my head sadly should of known

This would happen.

"Anakin," I called out as he started to leave the room.

He walked back to me

"Yes, Padme"

"I still love you, you know."

"I know."

He sat on my bed and hugged me tight.

"I was afraid I had lost you, but now we can be a family."

I didn't know what to say so I just leaned against his chest and fell asleep.

  



End file.
